The present invention relates to a nozzle for a squeeze bottle and in particular to a metering nozzle which dispenses a fixed amount of fluid material from a squeeze bottle.
Metering dispensers provide a means for the user to determine the amount of fluid material that is dispensed from the container. These types of dispensers typically rely upon a two-step system in which fluid from a primary chamber is forced into a secondary chamber by, for example, squeezing the container. Once the desired amount of fluid is squeezed into the secondary chamber, the user depresses or squeezes the container to dispense the fluid from the secondary chamber.
The movement of the fluid from the primary chamber to the secondary chamber is typically limited by a one-way valve preventing backflow of the fluid from the secondary chamber back into the primary chamber. A known one-way valve used in these constructions are ball valves which include a ball seated at the exit of a dip tube and pushed up during squeezing of the bottle to allow fluid to exit the dip tube into the secondary chamber. The bottle is then inverted and squeezed a second time to allow the fluid to exit the secondary chamber in a metered fashion.